The use of polysiloxane surface active agents containing radial organic polyether groups to stabilize silicone emulsions is well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,878 uses a polysiloxane surface active agent to stabilize antiperspirant stick compositions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,250 uses such a polysiloxane surface active agent to stabilize polish formulations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,499 uses these surface active agents to stabilize antiperspirant emulsion compositions. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,695 uses polysiloxane polyether surface active agents in personal care creams and the like.
Also, mention is made of U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,156 which describes improved antiperspirant compositions comprising an emulsion of an aqueous astringent in a volatile silicone fluid; U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,504 which discloses silicone polyether copolymers having high molecular weight; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,103 which discloses improved silicone surfactants.
Polysiloxane surface active agents are generally referred to a polysiloxane-polyoxyalkylene copolymers. However, their use to date as stabilizers for all types of silicone emulsions has not always been completely satisfactory because the variables affecting their functions are not well understood.